Truth or Dare With Da Demigods! Leo-Style!
by HarryPotter-PercyJackson-Nerd
Summary: Leo is being his funny and mischievous little self as he plans to put Camp Half-Blood into an uproar by planning a popular mortal game! How many will fall into the trap? Read to find out!
1. Leo's Recruitment

Leo's Recruitment

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

As I stood in the commons next to the fire, I rubbed my hands in glee. It was Sunday and it was going to carry to the next.

I held out a carefully crafted sign by yours truly and shouted, "YO DEMIGODS OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD! LINE UP IN A SINGLE-FILED LINE IN FRONT OF THIS BULLETIN IF YOU WANT TO JOIN THE FAMOUS GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE LEO-STYLE! PROUDLY BROUGHT TO YOU BY LEO VALDEZ! AFTER YOUR GAME, WHICH LASTS TILL NEXT SUNDAY, ALL THE PARTICIPANTS WILL BE PROUD OWNERS OF THE ONE AND ONLY LEO VALDEZ SUPREME BAD BOY SIGNATURE ON ANYTHING YOU LIKE! COME AND QUEUE UP NOW!"

I took a deep breath. Whoa, did I just shout that in one breath? Where's my certification of accomplishment? Ha-ha! Just kidding.

After shouting for two hours (I know. It was lo-o-o-ong.), my voice was completely hoarse. New campers were staring at me and some older campers were glaring at me. I dunno why. I don't wanna find out! Thankfully, my friends gave me support! Now, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, the Stolls and Rachel were standing in a line in front of me.

Knowing that it was futile (Yes! Second certificate of accomplishment to myself! Big word!) to continue shouting, I said, "Welcome, proud contestants of Truth or Dare Leo-Style! Please, follow me!"

I held the bulletin board and led the snake-like line of demigods 'round the fire twice, before heading into the Hephaestus cabin and down into Leo Cave! Yes!

I sat them down in a circle, found an empty oil can, and spun it. I didn't even bother to tell them the rules. To my happiness, it landed on the one and only… Annabeth Chase!

"Truth or Dare?" I asked, my voice sly.

"Dare."

I smirked and said, "You have to hold it for five minutes. Hold on! Let me find it! It should be here somewhere… Aha!"

Annabeth screamed as I held up her worst nightmare.

* * *

**Is that cliffhanging enough? Please review!**


	2. Annabeth' Nightmare

Annabeth's nightmare

* * *

**I looked at the Reviews and I have to hand it to you guys: CORRECT! ****_i kissed danny and he liked it _****and ****_spyter123 _****and ****_The Ocarina of Sky_****! My first few Reviewers! Thanks a lot! Your Reviews mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

Oh no! When I saw that gruesome eight-legged horror, I screamed in terror. I couldn't believe he still had the guts to bring that up after my experience with the queen of the arachnids herself! *shudder*

I was wrong to choose Dare. Why why why why why did I do that! I wanted to hide. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run away but Percy was there for me. I was glad for his support.

Thus, I held out my hand and felt the hairy, eight-legged spider scuttle around my palm. I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip. I felt cold and clammy. Then, warmth returned to me as Seaweed Brain wrapped his arms around me. Before long, five minutes was up and I slammed my spider-infested palm onto Leo's face.

"You'll pay for that!"

I continuously rubbed my palm onto the floor till it was red. Then, I spun the can. It landed on one of the pranksters.

"Travis – " I was cut off.

**"I'm not Travis, he's Travis!"**

** "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our friend."**

"Sorry Conner! Okay. Truth or Dare?"

Conner stroked an imaginary beard before saying in a deep voice, "Dare. But don't you dare bully an old man like me!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay! Enough. Here's the Dare."

I explained the Dare to Conner's ear and a grin spread on his face.

* * *

**Cliffy! Who knew Annabeth could be so evil? Maybe she is. That's not the point. **

**By the way, how many of you read Harry Potter? I tweaked the sentence in bold from Fred and George to Travis and Conner! Praise to both J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively!**

**Review! I want to know your guesses for Conner's Dare! And, I want to know if my story is Supreme enough or not McShizzling enough?**


	3. Conner's Best Day

Conner's Best Day Ever

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

Oh yeah! As soon as Annabeth laid out the plan in my ear, I started grinning like a mad man (so much for an old man). This was going to be fun.

I picked up some weird bronze thing and asked Leo, "Whass this?"

"That's a – "

_WHACK!_

I threw it into his face.

I picked up some weird screwy thingy and asked, "Whass this?"

"That's a – "

"Nah, not interested."

_WHAP!_

The screwy thingy hit Leo between the eyes.

_This is fun,_ I thought, _I didn't know Annabeth was so Hermes-ish._

The cycle continued till Leo's face was bruised and battered.

"What's this, Leo?"

There was a tense silence as Leo narrowed his eyes in caution.

"That is a screwdriver. Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm just crazy."

I tossed the screwdriver on to his head and Leo got knocked out. Laughter broke the silence.

"Good job Conner!" Travis clapped my back.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jason and Piper asked.

"Nah, he's plenty good," said Frank. "Just needed a nap."

"Frank! That's not nice!" chided Hazel.

"Never mind him. Let's continue the game!" Percy exclaimed.

"Without Leo? Is that okay? He'll be missing out a lot of fun!" Annabeth wondered.

"Who cares?" screamed the rest.

Therefore, I spun the can and it landed on Rachel.

"Cut to the chase. Dare."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that because you saw the future, or because your last name is Dare?"

"No, you dimwit! Now what's the Dare?"

I leaned in and whispered a surprising Dare. Rachel frowned, then her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are my besties! No time to feel sorry for Leo. It was his fault he made Annabeth hold that spider! Review, 'cause I want to know if you can guess Rachel's Dare. I'll give you a clue: It has something to do with Percy... Review!**


	4. Rachel's Embarrassing Scene

Rachel's Embarrassing Scene

* * *

**Thank you for your Reviews! I don't believe it! Seven Reviews already! They may be little, but your Reviews really make my day!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot**

* * *

Oh, gods! Why did Conner make me do that! I did it once, but I don't want to do it again! Especially since he's dating! Oh…

"Can I forfeit?" I asked.

Conner stroked his imaginary beard again. "I don't know. Ask Leo."

"But he's knocked out!"

"Then, do the Dare, Dare!"

"Fine!"

I turned to Annabeth. "Annie, it's just one peck and Conner made me do it. Sorry."

Annabeth smiled sheepishly and I leaned into Percy. I pecked him on the lips and withdrew. "Done! Now, pass me the stupid can!"

Annabeth grinned at the puzzled face of Percy. "Seaweed Brain, don't think too much into it. It was a Dare." I spun the stupid can and it landed on…

"Jason, Truth or Dare?"

Jason pushed his hand into his hair and said, "I guess… Dare."

I glanced at the fallen Leo.

_It's just so boring without him. I need to know the forfeit._

I whispered the Dare into his ear. Jason looked puzzled.

* * *

**I know, not much of a cliffhanger. My best friend (cliffhanger) left me. Waah! Ha-ha! Anyways, guess the Dare that Dare gave to Grace! Review!**


	5. Jason's Dilemma

Jason's Dilemma

* * *

**Before you read, I want all of my Reviewers to chill, especially The Ocarina of Sky (no offense) because I am absolutely not stealing any of your ideas! If I did, I would have credited you. All the chapters have been pre-made, so every time I post a chapter, there are still at least two chapters that I haven't posted that are still waiting patiently in the computer. Don't freak out. Please?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

Okay, so it was quite easy, but I admit I'm in a dilemma. When Rachel told me the Dare, I was quite puzzled.

"Wake Leo up, please?"

I was surprised that the Dare had come out like a question. "How?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway."

Piper frowned. "What's the Dare?"

I relayed the Dare to her. Piper sighed. "It's easy. Just… wake him up."

"But, how?" I was very aware of our friends watching us. I knew what was going on in their minds, _Did Jason Grace just ask how to wake Leo Valdez up?_ That was so embarrassing. Sagging my shoulders, I stomped off to Leo and said, "Wake up!" Nothing happened.

"Conner, your throw must be really hard. Be glad he's still alive," I said, after checking Leo's pulse. Conner shrugged modestly. "It helps when I go around pranking. You see, like the other day when…"

"CONNER!"

"Sorry."

I turned my attention back to Leo and jabbed a finger under his rib. Leo woke with a start when I sent an electric current through him.

"YOW!"

I winced at his yelp and retreated back into my seat, trying to pretend that nothing happened. Leo looked around. "What did I miss?"

Rachel grinned. "You missed getting electrocuted by the son of Jupiter."

"Rachel!" I cried. Rachel smirked. "However, I'd like to know the forfeit." Leo stroked an invisible beard and said, "No forfeit!" Rachel looked mortified. "Thanks. Now, Jason, spin the oil can."

I spun the oil can. It spun and spun and spun and spun till it reached… Perseus Jackson. I grinned a grin that I usually reserved for Piper. Whoa whoa whoa… don't think to far in that one! I'm not gay! Okay… chill…

"Dare!"

"Perseus Jackson, meet your doom!" I cried, before whispering the Dare to him. The sea-green eyes widened as a horrified expression was displayed on the hero of Olympus' face.

* * *

**What do you guys think the Dare will be? I'll try to update constantly, but I'll still try to wait for your Reviews. Please, REVIEW! YEAH!**


	6. Percy's 'Doom'

Percy's 'Doom'

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews! Also the Favourites and Followers! They mean so much to me! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

This is something I would never admit out loud: I'm going to die.

Sure, I've faced Kronos, Tartarus and stuff, but the Dare? No way. I can already see headlines: **Perseus Jackson, seventeen, death by girlfriend.** No! But, there's no forfeit! I was near the verge of tears.

"Grace, I'm going to kill you for this," I snarled.

Jason shook his head. "You'll die first."

Hazel made a time-out gesture with her hands. "Guys, would you please stop planning who would die first and just hurry up with the Dare?"

As I steered Annabeth out of Leo's Cave and the rest followed. As Annabeth and I neared the beach, I suddenly grabbed her and carried her bridal-style, and hurtled straight into the water, dropped my girlfriend into the water and ran for my life.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I heard her scream.

Annabeth, somehow, had gained on me and she lunged at me, tickling me to death. I laughed and laughed till my stomach was hurting. Finally, we returned to Leo's Cave after kissing our apologies to each other.

Once we returned, I glared at Jason. "I'm still going to kill you."

Jason grinned. "Wanna replay our time at Kansas?"

"Uhh… no?"

"Then, spin the oil can!"

I spun. It landed on the one and only Frank Zhang. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

I considered my choice carefully. Then, I whispered the Dare into his ear. Frank's face paled and he looked slightly panicked.

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope. What will happen to Frankie Zhangie? I wonder… does it have something to do with his powers? Anyways, Review!**


	7. Frank's Ridicule

Frank's Ridicule

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot! **

* * *

Everyone knows that my greatest weakness is fire, right? Well, that doesn't matter now, because my weakness has changed into the Dare that I have received.

There was no way that I would change back into the koi! No way! "Only if you've got water," I growled. Percy smirked. "No worries. Just change into it first." I scowled, then concentrated real hard and pictured the dreaded goldfish. I changed into the dreaded fish.

Immediately, Percy summoned water and encased me in it, then, without warning, he ran out of Leo's Cave, followed by the rest who were laughing, ran towards the beach and threw me into the sea in koi form. I changed back into human form, coughing and spluttering.

"JACKSON!" I bellowed, before chasing him around camp, before wrestling, before thumping each other in he back and walking back to Leo's Cave like the best of friends.

I took the can and spun it as soon as my friends had come back. It landed on… Piper Mclean! "Dare!" she shouted defiantly. I thought for a while before whispering the Dare into her ear. The daughter of Aphrodite looked neither defiant nor confident. She looked horrified, and everyone knew what horrified her the most.

* * *

**_Does_**** everyone know what horrifies her the most? Anyways, Review, my fellow demigods!**


	8. Piper's Phobia

Piper's Phobia

* * *

**Thanks for those Reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

And there I was, defiant, like a good ol' child of Aphrodite, thinking that whatever Dare Frank gave me, I could do. But that was _before _he told me the Dare. I was like: _Darn_, how did he know that that was my phobia?

I glared at Frank, before storming out of Leo's Cave with confused faces following me out and ceasing at the Aphrodite's Cabin. I went in and folded my arms in frustration. Drew was definitely going to take advantage of this. Best not to involve her. I turned to Lacy, who had helped me for my first quest. "Lacy, Frank Dared me to dress-up, and there's no forfeit. I need you to lend me one off your dresses." Lacy squealed and ran to her closet, coming back with a short, but cute, sequin dress, almost as kaleidoscopic as my eyes.

After changing into the dress, I put on a dab of lipstick, powder, blush and eye shadow. I would've normally stopped at the dress and gone out without make-up, but I was going to stun everyone before payback. I picked up some powder from a make-up table and went out. Sure enough, the group stared at me. I walked right up to Frank, and showered him with the powder, giving him the impression of a ghoul, so good that Nico di Angelo (who wasn't present) would be pleased to welcome him in his army of the dead.

"Done, and I'm changing back into my normal – " Jason stopped me, and said, "No, you look beautiful. Let's just continue our game?" I sighed. "Only for you, Jason. Only for you." When we got back (and thank goodness I was wearing tights), we sat down and I spun the oil can. _Hmm,_ I thought, _who hasn't done yet? Perhaps I'll get to Dare them?_

It spun and spun till it landed on…

"Hazel! Truth or Dare?"

Hazel thought for a while. "Truth."

I opened my mouth to ask the Truth, but a scream stopped me.

* * *

**Who knows what happened and the Truth? Guessy guessy guessy! Thanks for Reading, and of course, please Review!**


	9. Hazel's Restriction

Hazel's Restriction

* * *

**Thanks for those Reviews once again! They mean so-o-o much to me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot! **

* * *

I couldn't help it; I was so nervous for the Truth that…why can't I restrict myself from doing that? Ah!

"No! Piper no!" I screamed. Piper retracted her open palm a few seconds a large diamond appeared on that same spot. "I'm so sorry! I forgot about that!" I sobbed. Piper patted me, as rubies started popping out of the ground around me. "It's okay, I made you nervous, anyway. So, are you still up for the Truth?" I wiped away my tears and said, "Yes."

Piper smiled. "Who was your first crush?"

**A/N: Don't know if this is real, but if not, I'm just making it up.**

"Jason," she said, in barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Jason!" Hazel cried.

Piper laughed. "It's okay if you liked Jason before because I never knew him before!" Hazel breathed in, "You-you're okay?" "Yes! Now spin the can!"

The can was spun and landed on…

"Travis… right?"

"Yep! I want a Dare!"

"Okay." I whispered the Dare into his ear and Travis immediately impersonated the stroking of a white long beard.

* * *

**What's the prank- sorry, Dare? What will Travis do? Review please!**


	10. Travis Gets Pranked

Travis Gets Pranked

* * *

**BLARE… BLARE… BLARE..! Long chapter alert! For those who want the prank that Travis played, continue reading. If you want the prank played on Travis, scroll down to the middle parting (Leo's POV).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

Okay, so I loved pranking, and I did that before, but Katie was mad at me, and I'll make her madder if I do this, so… HAZEL! HOW COULD YOU?

I stroked my 'beard', saying, "Hazel, you do know that Katie's going to kill me for this." "Mm-hm." "And you know that she had almost killed me, right?" "Yep." I stared at her incredulously. "How?" "Percy told me." "Okay." "There's no forfeit." "I know." "So you have to do it!" "I know!" "But you don't want to do it." "I KNOW!"

Hazel smirked at me. "Obviously, you know everything, so you'll know how to do it!" "What's the pra- ahem, Dare?" Leo asked. "I Dared him to decorate the roof of Demeter's Cabin with chocolate bunnies, again. But I added something else." Hazel grinned evilly. "Travis has to remove all signs of plantation from Demeter's Cabin and replace them with, yet, chocolate bunnies. Also, the chocolate bunnies should melt in the grassy roof due to the hot August sun. The Demeter kids won't suspect a thing since their grassy roof is so thick."

Conner rolled on the floor with laughter. "Oh. My. Gods! Katie's gonna have a heart-attack! She'll kill you, Travis!" "That's why I don't wanna do it!" I shrieked. "You still have to do it." Hazel was trying to goad me, again! "I don't wanna! Change the Dare!" "Nope!" "Please!" "No!" "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" "No, unless you want a cursed jewel in your mouth." "FINE! I'll do the darn Dare!" A round of applause. "Could someone lead the Demeter kids out of their cabin while I do the Dare?"

Everyone, except for Hazel, Annabeth and Piper, volunteered. They stood in the distance muttering to each other and trying to stay out of the action. Conner helped Travis to switch the plantation to chocolate bunnies, while I stuck the chocolate bunnies in the grassy roof. When they were done, I gave Percy, Frank, Jason and Leo the thumbs-up sign and slipped out of view, I was looking nervous and Conner looking excited.

The Demeter children went back into their cabin and there was a loud screech: "STOLLS!" It was Katie's voice. "WHY IN HADES DID YOU SWITCH OUR PLANTATION WITH CHOCOLATE BUNNIES? THE CHOCOLATE BUNNY ROOF WAS ENOUGH!" I flinched at her screeches, but Hazel said, "It's not over yet. The chocolate bunnies on the roof haven't melted yet. Give 'em a day. The grass should turn brown by then."

Conner grinned. "Okay, so let's continue the game." Once everyone had settled down, I spun the oil can and it landed on…

"Hey guys."

I looked up and shrieked as the son of Hades appeared from the darkness. "WHAT IN HADES? STOP DOING THAT YOU CREEPY – " "Travis, shut up! He probably has something to tell us!" Hazel shouted. "Yeah, but he scared my heart out of me!" "Just shut up!" "Not until I get my revenge!" "It's Nico's turn to choose Truth or Dare, so you could probably get your revenge that way!" Nico scowled at Hazel. "Are you siding with him or me?" "GODS THAT WAS SO SCARY STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

I ran out of Leo's Cave screaming, "I DARE NICO DI ANGELO TO DIE!" "THAT'S NOT A PROPER DARE, TRAVIS!" Leo shouted after me.

* * *

**POV switch – Leo**

After Travis ran away from Nico like a little girl, we started to discuss what Dare to give to Nico. "Travis wanted Nico to die," Annabeth mused, "so let's get Nico to do something along those lines."

"Like die?" scowled Nico. "Really Annabeth, are you my friend or not?" "Nope, I'm your worst enemy." Everyone busted out laughing. "But, really," said Annabeth, "what Dare should it be?" Gears turned in my head and an electrical circuit somewhere in my brain closed, giving me a light bulb. "Let's pretend that Nico dies – don't worry di Angelo – and we can blame it on Travis, and we'll hold a funeral, but the catch is, Nico's 'coffin' is going to be made by me, meaning that it'll most likely be immune to fire, and the fire will be created by me. Don't worry di Angelo, there'll be air conditioning and food inside in case you get hungry. I don't know how long this 'funeral' is going to be. This is technically Travis' Dare. Everyone for it?"

The plan went to work as soon as we got agreement from everyone, even Annabeth and Nico. It was around dinnertime when we were finished, and we started the acting.

Nico shouted from Zeus' Fist, "Life means nothing to me! My life is over!" and he jumped. Heads from the pavilion turned as he fell. The trees shrouded his crash, but actually, Nico had thrown a bunch of bones to create the sound effects and shadow-travelled into the coffin.

"Did di Angelo just commit suicide?" someone asked. Everyone started rushing to Zeus' Fist, where Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper should be pretending to sob and slowly move the coffin lid over the coffin. Hazel started to 'cry' and Frank 'comforted' her. "Let's check if Nico's there, how about?" Hazel sniffled a "Yes" and both of them rushed to the scene.

Conner was having an intense argument with Travis. "It's all your fault! You told him to die! Do you know how hard it was for us to stop him? But he still did it in the end! Travis, how could you?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER!"

"YEAH, BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT HE WANTED TO DO IT! HE DID IT ON HIS OWN ACCORD!"

Chiron trotted up to them and said, "Now, boys, let's cool off so that we can pay our respects to Mr. di Angelo." As the Stolls marched off towards Zeus' Fist, Chiron whispered to me, "Mr. Valdez, I suspect you are involved?" "Always. Don't worry, Chiron. No one was harmed in the makings of this – ahem – Dare." Chiron stared at me. "Mortal game." I choked out and rushed to the scene.

Hazel was screaming at Travis: "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND YOU MADE HIM KILL HIMSELF! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, HAZEL! HE BROUGHT IT UPON HIMSELF!"

"ARE YOU ACCUSING MY BROTHER OF COMMITTING SUICIDE? HOW DARE YOU!"

I rushed up and put myself between them; this was going according to the plan; nice acting, Hazel. "Whoa, GUYS! Calm down. We need to hold his f-funeral," I pretended to tear up, "and I will provide the fire. We'll burn his coffin here, as a m-memorial of the son of Hades who linked arms with us to fight off Kronos and Gaia."

Jason brought me some wood and he and Percy laid the coffin on top of the wood. I set the wood on fire. The coffin was not burning; things are going as planned! Piper charmspoke, "The coffin isn't burning! What's going on?" Everyone fell victim to her Aphrodite powers and started murmuring amongst themselves. "Percy, hose down the fire!" Percy did as he was told and we went to inspect the slightly charred coffin. I gave a small kick, alerting Nico for the Grand Finale. "Ow! Oops, hit myself there."

Then, the coffin lid burst open and Nico came out. "The Fates do not allow me to fall victim to Death, and I have returned, so seek vengeance on Travis Stoll!" Travis whimpered and made an attempt to leave, but Conner and Rachel held him in place. **(Nearly forgot about Rachel!)**

Nico stepped out of the coffin, his body shaking from the restraint from laughing. Piper charmspoke, "Everyone please leave! Except for Travis, Conner, Rachel, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and – um – Nico." Everyone left. Chiron, however didn't budge, but that didn't matter.

Travis whimpered, "Please, don't hurt me!" Nico announced, "I shall hurt no one, as long as Travis S-Stoll promises t-to c-continue playing with – ha, um – Leo and his fr-friends!" Nico's knees gave way and he rolled on the floor, laughing. Everyone – meaning my friends and I – laughed, too, and Chiron gave a little chuckle. Conner shouted, "YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKED, TRAVIS!"

As everyone returned to the pavilion for dinner, I made that one announcement of our prank. After dodging blows to the head, my friends and I returned to My Cave (Yeah, Leo's Cave – My Cave. Ha-ha, geddit?) to resume the game. I announced, "Today is still Sunday, right? Okay, we will be camping here in My Cave till the Truth and Dare game ends next Sunday. Alright? Good. Piper's supplying the sleeping beds and all. I suggest that you guys bring some extra clothes quick, and then sleep. Last to wake up tomorrow has to do the first Dare from anyone, Kay? Good."

Everyone did as they were told and soon enough, everyone was sleeping.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry once again for the long chapter, but it was funny, right? Who can guess the lucky over-sleeper? Review, and thanks for Reading!**


	11. Percy's Cooking Disaster

Percy's Cooking Disaster

**Oh… no. Please, don't kill me. Don't charge towards me with spears or javelins or Celestial Bronze… PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS WRAPPED UP IN WORK! *cries in corner for horrible time-management***

* * *

**I would like to answer a Review from ****_Everything'sGonnaBeAlright_****: **_You got me. I totally forgot about that. Don't worry, it'll happen in due course._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

* * *

Everyone knows that I like to sleep, right? Yeah, well, that didn't really help in this game. Sheesh, everyone had seemed to wake up at six something, and me? I woke up at seven-thirty. Yay… I get to do the Dare… Why couldn't it have been a Truth?

Apparently, while I had slept, everyone had gone to eat breakfast. Thank the gods that Annabeth brought over a box of leftovers for me. I went outside, dumped some carrots into the fire and gave my thanks before eating.

By the time I had finished, everyone were sitting in their positions in the circle. I sat next to Annabeth as Leo announced, "Ah! Our _over-sleeper_ has finally woken up!" He put emphasis on _over-sleeper_ like he wanted to remind me about the Dare. As if I would forget about the cursed, dreaded and horrible Dare. "No," I retorted with a slight smirk, "the over_-eater_ has finally returned from the pavilion!"

Leo grinned his maniac grin and said, "Who wants to Dare him?" Everyone had their hands in the air. I glanced over the hands and stated, "Rachel, because she's a mortal and she's harmless. And also because I'm scared of Annabeth." Rachel smirked and said really loudly, "I Dare Perseus Jackson to bake twenty-two blue chocolate chip cookies that his mom usually bakes." I was appalled.

"Hardly harmless, I would say," noted Annabeth, with a slight smirk on her lips. I gave her my puppy-eye expression and pouted. "Annabeth," I whined, "since when did you abandon me?" Annabeth laughed and kissed me. I didn't want to pull back, but when I did, Annabeth had put an apron over me and moved around me to tie it around my body.

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain!"

"I thought you were my friend!"

"Correction: I _was_ your friend," said Annabeth, coming around and giggling, "but, I'm no longer your friend."

I was greatly shocked. "But, Annabeth, what did I do –"

Piper chuckled and said, "You're really oblivious."

Jason joined in, "Absolutely blind."

Leo chortled and said, "No brain!"

Frank smirked, "Pea-brain!"

Hazel stuck out her tongue, "Kelp Brain."

Rachel blurted out, "She's your girlfriend, Seaweed Brain."

I pouted, "Only Annabeth calls me that."

Everyone busted out laughing. Rachel stopped and gasped, "Okay, you gotta make twenty-two blue chocolate chip cookies, meaning two for each of us. If we don't like the cookies, you have to eat them all." "Fine."

Everyone followed me out the door as I made my way to the kitchens to start baking. I was mixing the batter when Frank stumbled into the kitchen. I admit that I had freaked out a little: The batter exploded; the kitchen was filled ceiling to floor with batter; I was covered head to toe with batter; Frank was covered head to waist with batter.

"Frank!" I exclaimed. "You startled me!" "Sorry! Rachel sent me to check on you! She told me to tell you that you only have one day to complete this." I nearly screamed. _One day? I couldn't even finish mixing the batter by dinner time!_ As Frank left, I had just started to mop up the batter to try to restart before the end of the day when Rachel stepped into the kitchen with a frown on her face.

"Frank came back into Leo's Cave with half his body filled with batter." She raised an eyebrow. "It's the end of the day. We were waiting. We weren't even continuing the game yet while waiting for your cookies." My mouth dropped. Rachel noticed the unfinished batter and smirked.

"We all didn't expected you to finish baking, so we created the forfeit: Remove an article of clothing." I threw my hands into the air in exasperation and relief. "I give up! Fine! Let's go back to Leo's Cave for the forfeit."

When we were all seated, I announced, "I'm giving up! So I am doing the forfeit." I took off my shoe and hurled it at Leo's head, for suggesting the over-sleeper thing. He got knocked out cold.

Piper stared at the unconscious Leo and said, "Again! Percy, Leo's knocked out again!" Jason sighed, "Never mind, Pipes. Okay, people, sleep. Last to wake up have to answer a Truth."

Everyone tucked in to sleep. I am absolutely _not _going to be the one answering the Truth. No. Nope. Never.

* * *

**I am beginning to run out of ideas. Starting from the chapter after the next, because I am taking a suggestion from ****_Everything'sGonnaBeAlright_**** for the next one. Review, once again!**


	12. Leo's Truth

Leo's Truth

**Credit for idea goes to: ****_Everthing'sGonnaBeAlright_****.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

I dreamed that I was back in Ogygia with Calypso. I saw myself with her at the beach. I saw myself with Calypso.

Then, I heard Jason's voice yell at me, making me wake up with a start.

"Percy!" he shouted over My Cave. "You're throw was very hard. Leo woke up last."

I saw Percy grinning sheepishly. Piper came up next to me and felt a bump on my head. "Yikes, Leo. You're in trouble today. Yesterday, we said that whoever wakes up the last has to answer a Truth."

I yawned and stretched. "Fine. It's gonna be alright, right? Besides, what harm can a Truth do? Jason, you get the privilege of asking me, 'cause you're my best friend."

Jason thought for awhile, before asking, "Where were you when Piper and Festus were having a confrontation with Khione, Cal and Zepthys? You sort of disappeared…" I stiffened. Okay, maybe I can't, 'cause I'm ADHD.

"You all deserve the right to know," I sighed. "I was at Ogygia." Percy's eyes went wide. "You met Calypso?" "Ye- How did you know?" "Percy, what are you not telling me?" Annabeth's voice was nearly prickling with a dangerous edge. "Uhh…" Percy stammered. "Seaweed Brain!" "Fine! Remember the time in the Labryinth when we were fourteen and I went missing for a week or two and Mount Helen blew up? I was at Ogygia, with Calypso, the same place where Leo went. Jeez, don't get so worked up about it."

"How can I not be worked up by it?" thundered Annabeth. "I've read about Ogygia and Calypso. She definitely had asked you to stay, didn't she?" Percy turned red in the ears and white in the face, though I don't know how you balance red and white in your face at the same time.

I quickly intervened. "Anyways, Calypso told me that a boat would come to take me back to the _Argo II_ but it never came. In the end, I built my own boat and sailed myself back." I felt hot in the face. "She kissed me."

Silence… Piper screamed.

"Oh – My – Gods! You should've promised to go back for her! Go! Go on!" Jason nudged her. "Uh, Pipes? Aphrodite – " " – instincts," Piper continued, scowling. "Hate it." Her hair popped into perfection. Piper screwed up her face and screamed, "Mom! Why?" Sighing, she gave up.

"So," I said, "we all know my Truth, so let me spin the can!" I spun the can. How ironic. It landed on Travis. I had wanted to Dare someone who liked pranking. "Ya know the drill, Travis." He glanced at Nico and said, "Truth." "Scaredy-cat!" squealed Conner.

I stroked an imaginary beard (which had become a habit for the Stolls and myself) before whispering the Truth question to him. Travis sighed, even though his face was red.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! By the way, it's Tuesday up here *points at above chapter***


	13. Travis' Confession

Travis' Confession Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot! Ha, first the prank, then being pranked, then I swore to continue with the game, and I decided to go safe: I took the Truth. And… I wanted to scream, run away, commit suicide and spend eternity in the Fields of Asphodel. I clenched my fists to keep myself from doing any of the sort. "Hey, what's the Truth question?" Conner asked. "I asked him if he loved Katie Gardner," repeated Leo. "After all, he did seem to hesitate at the previous Dare." My face turned so red, I thought that it radiated heat. "I do." People screamed. People cheered. People gasped. People's jaws dropped. I put my hands in the air in exasperation. "Stop! I'm gonna spin the can!" I spun the oil can. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Percy was pulling his discarded shoe back on. "PERCY JACKSON!" I yelled. He stopped as everyone looked at him. "I THINK," I tried to lower my voice, "THAT we need to alter the forfeit." Everyone frowned at me. I grinned. "Shoes and socks will not count as articles of clothings. When someone has only one layer of clothing left, the demigod has to leave the game, sit on the sidelines and watch, and also sleep in their respective cabins. Ah, pity the demigod will not get the signature." Demigods shrugged. "Okay! So," I glanced at the direction in which the can was pointing at, "Nico di Angelo!" I grinned maniacally. Finally! I get my payback! He shrugged and said, "Dare. I'm not afraid of a little squealing girl." I scowled at him. Conner smirked. "Looks like someone's learnt how to scowl. The next few expressions are: growling, snarling and narrowing of eyes." I growled at him. "One down!" I cooled down and said, "I'm going to tell di Angelo the Dare." "I have a first name, you know?" he said. "Fine, Nico." I whispered the Dare into his ears. His face reddened. You may now officially supply me with suggestions as I have run out of ideas. Please suggest Dares with inspiration from the chapter name so what's the Dare going to be? The Dare has to be something embarrassing. I'll be naming the next chapter "Nico's Kiss". Extract an inspiration for the Dare through the chapter name. Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favouriting and Following, once again! 


	14. Author's Note

I need everyone's attention here please! NOW! REALLY THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T IMPORTANT! Thank you. As you have read the previous - *cough* - chapter, you might have seen some weird layout of words that you can't read it, right? I found out, and who would like a replay?: WHAT IS THIS MAGIC? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY? ARE THE WEASLEYS PLAYING A PRANK ON ME? WHAT IS THIS DARK MAGIC OF THE DARK ARTS?! AAAAnd after that, I went to the corner to cry. Okay, I'm exaggerating. If possible, I'll go and fix this WORK OF DARK MAGIC and repost the darned chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	15. Nico's Kiss

Nico's Kiss

**Thank you for your Reviews, Reading, Following, Liking and Favouriting!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, venue and camp. I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

As soon as Travis' Dare hit my ears, I felt my face turn red. Yes, I will not – even if you threaten to kill me – kiss Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Why did everyone think that I liked her? Even you readers of _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ and_ Heroes of Olympus_ by **Rick Riordan** think that I like her!

"NO."

"Why?" Travis smirked.

"I am not going to kiss her."

"Who?" Conner asked.

"A-an – "

Travis announced, "I Dared Nico di Angelo to kiss Annabeth Chase." Said girl victim of the Dare reddened. I gave Stoll (Travis) my ultimate Death Glare and shoved my black aviator cloak on him. "Not going to do it!" I yelled.

When I regained my composure, I spun the oil can and it landed on _(You, my dear Readers, are going to make up the victim)_. He/She (Yes, do make up your mind) reddened and selected the _(Do suggest whether or not you want it to be a Truth or Dare)_. I whispered my suggestion in his/her ear and he/she reddened.

**Now onwards, dear Readers, I am going to give you guys the opportunity to give me your ingenious suggestions in this order:**

_**Chosen Victim's name:**_

_**Gender of the Victim:**_

_**Truth or Dare:**_

_**Suggestion of the Truth/Dare:**_

_**Title of Chapter (optional) in the case that you are chosen:**_

**I will see your Reviews (Yes, do Review. It's easier.) in about a week and by then, if I do not receive a suggestion, I will write my own story. Please refrain from repeating the same suggestion, but you can suggest even more ideas, but please label them (e.g. Suggestion 1) in case you write more than one suggestion. Thanks for Reading!**


	16. Heart Attack

Heart Attack

**Credit goes to: **_**DragonCrusader**_**, for such an original idea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

**Annabeth's POV (Just to make sure)**

Ah… really, Nico? Really? That is, like, the lowest of all Dares! **(A/N: Not mocking **_**DragonCrusader**_**)** You could've given me a Dare – any kind of Dare – and you have to give me the Dare of telling Chiron that I was pregnant? Original, but lame.

Nico, Nico, Nico "lame" di Angelo. Hey, that's a good ring! Well, Chiron isn't one to overreact, but saying it can be pretty mortifying. Especially since –

"You have to announce it in Lady Athena's presence."

Knowing that I wouldn't want to be the first to leave, I sighed and took a drachma and went to the Big House. I got Percy to make a rainbow and I sent an Iris Message to Mom. Gods, she's gonna explode.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Chiron and Mom asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Chiron chuckled and Athena exploded. "IS IT THE POSEIDON SPAWN? THE DEVIL OF THE SEA? I'VE LET HIM OFF DATING YOU BUT GETTING YOU PREGNANT IS WAY OUT OF LINE!"

"Whoa, Mom! MOM!" Athena stopped exploding. "I'm not really pregnant! It's just a Dare!" Chiron chuckled again and said, "Lady Athena, a few young demigods in this camp have decided to start up a game of Truth or Dare, a very popular mortal game in America."

"Annabeth! How could you be so reckless as to join the game! You're my daughter! You're supposed to be _wise_!"

"Yes, but Mom! It's just a game! Not like something that would change my entire life!"

"Ah, fine. Just, don't get into trouble for this or I will have you withdrawn from this mortal game."

"Yes Mom."

"By the way, who started it?"

"Valdez."

"Valdez?"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"By the Fates, that boy should be a son of Hermes!"

"Someone call me?" Hermes was calling from somewhere.

"No, now aren't you supposed to be sending letters or something?"

"No, it's my break."

"You don't _have_ breaks, Hermes."

"Sure, I do."

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do – "

Annabeth disconnected the Iris Message with a sigh to let Hermes and Athena bicker in peace. "Well, let's go back, Percy!"

When we reached Leo's Cave, everyone was in for a story.

"What happened?"

"Did your Mom explode?"

"You're withdrawing, right?"

"Are you crazy? That's not going to happen!"

"Stop it guys!"

Annabeth shut everyone up. "I'll spin the can and everything will continue."

The can was spun…

It pointed on [victim's name]. He/she selected Truth/Dare. Annabeth whispered the Truth/Dare into his/her ear.

**Thanks for those lovely Reviews! They were absolutely heart-warming! Remember to suggest in your Reviews:**

_**Chosen Victim's name:**_

_**Gender of the Victim:**_

_**Truth or Dare:**_

_**Suggestion of the Truth/Dare:**_

_**Title of Chapter (optional) in the case that you are chosen:**_

**And I will update in about a week! I'm going to see the Reviews, okay? Or I will EXPLODE! Haha! Thanks for Reading!**


	17. The Oracle's Fate

The Oracle's Fate

**Credit For Idea Goes To: **_**Jess**_**! Your suggestion is as original and interesting as it is disgusting.**

**Before you read on, I would like to declare that I would be answering certain Reviews from certain Reviewers, depending on my answer and the Review:**

_**Avenger523**_**: Have you **_**actually**_** read through my first chapter? Athena ain't a participant. She's a goddess. And goddess' ain't participating in random mortal games suggested by random demigods.**

**AND**

_**Hyosuke**_**: Why don't you get it? Perhaps you haven't read the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** series by **_**Rick Riordan**_**. Oh well…**

**Enough of my rant, but if you have questions, please Review or something! I'll try to give you guys answers.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

ANNABETH CHASE!

HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME SUCH A DISGUSTING DARE!

YOU'RE MY FRIEND, SO SHOW PITY!

HAVE MERCY!

I HATE YOU!

Oh gods, did I just say that? Good, so she didn't here me.

"Give Leo a tongue kiss," she said, smirking.

I sighed, not wanting to be the first to be out, and asked wearily, "How long?"

She grinned. "I'm taking pity on you. I'm going to show you mercy. **(A/N: Heh heh, where had that come from?)** So… ten seconds."

I didn't give the Dare a thought. "Fine."

Leo grinned maniacally. "Anything worth hearing?" "Worth kissing, more like it," I muttered.

"Say something, Dare?"

"No, just planning the best way to kill you Valdez."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!"

I took Leo by surprise and stuck my tongue down his throat. Leo was apparently not used to girl's kissing him on the lips, so his mouth didn't move, so ten seconds was up before I knew it.

"Phew, now that's done –"

"RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE! YOU ARE THE ORACLE OF DELPHI! YOU DO NOT KISS A BOY UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! YOU WERE GIVEN A CHANCE THE FIRST TIME – " Percy flinched visibly "BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! SHOULD YOU CONTINUE THIS SHALLOW BEHAVIOUR OF YOURS, YOU SHALL NOT BE THE ORACLE ANY LONGER!"

I shivered and said, "Apollo."

Annabeth hugged me. "Gods, I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't think about the Oracle of Delphi." "No worries, I didn't think about that either."

A conch horn sounded. "Lunch."

When we got out, I remembered about Travis' Dare. Funny, Katie hasn't been reacting. We passed the Demeter Cabin and saw that it was back to normal, no chocolate; all greens.

Then, I saw Katie approach us. _Uh oh._ "Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll. Follow me." Travis was shuddering and Conner had a smug look on his face. Immediately, Katie blew up:

**"STOLLS YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY MY CABIN ROOF WAS ENTIRELY BROWN THIS MORNING YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY YOU SWITCHED OUR PLANTATION WITH CHOCOLATE BUNNIES YOU'D BETTER –" **

The impossible happened – Travis kissed Katie; a full kiss on the lips. I nearly threw up the lunch I never had. "Katie, I love you. We're playing Truth or Dare, a famous mortal game, and I was Dared to do what I did. Conner helped." Katie looked stunned, then gave him a chaste kiss. "I love you, too. If you really love me, withdraw from this game."

Conner raised his hand, "If my brother withdraws, I'm withdrawing, too."

And then, there were eight: Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel and myself.

**Thank you for your Reviews, again! You don't know how much your Reviews mean to me! Even if they're criticism or flames, at least I know that someone was Reading my story! Remember to suggest in this format:**

_**Victim's name (gender):**_

_**Truth/Dare – Truth/Dare (given):**_

_**Chapter title (optional):**_

**Please refrain from – um – suggesting couple/shipping/pairing fluff because I suck at that kind of writing. Please Review!**


	18. The Possessed Leo

The Possessed Leo

**Credit for suggestion goes to: **_**LemonadeLunatic!**_** I loved the suggestion, so out of the blue, so sudden, so incredibly original! I have not watched the My Little Pony, but I will try my best to make it work!**

**Now, I shall respond to a few Reviews:**

_**Cheorkeeremember**_**: I have taken in your Review with respect and appreciation. I will take action (soon).**

**AND**

_** 20**_**: Thank you SOOOOO much! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, the venue and the camp! I only own the Supreme McShizzling Hot Plot!**

Note to self: Never – EVER – take a dare from Rachel. As soon as we had gotten back to My Cave after lunch, Rachel had spun the can and it landed on me.

"Dare!" I had said bravely.

"I Dare Leo to…," she paused for dramatic effect, "act like he's possessed by a My Little Pony Demon!"

I nearly fainted. I had passed a few bits of the said show and had seen a bit of the said demon, but never in my life would I pretend to be possessed by a My Little Pony Demon!

"Fine!" I cried, because I knew that I could be entertaining. "I'll try my best." I got on all fours and pretended to gallop and shriek like a My Little Pony Demon. Everyone had started laughing. When I was finished, my friends were rolling on the ground shaking and crying with laughter.

Rachel, however, was trying to keep a straight face. "Leo, you have failed to pretend to be possessed by a My Little Pony Demon, therefore, you must do the forfeit!" I groaned and took off my toolbelt. "Not counted!" I groaned some more and took off my shirt, revealing how skinny I really was. I saw my friends stare at my scrawny chest and Jason said, "I never knew that Leo was _that_ thin."

"Dude! Not cool!" I said, before spinning the can.

**Thanks for reading, and those wonderful Reviews! Please, when suggesting the victim, dare/truth and activity, I would love a Truth. Any good suggestions? Anyway, thanks for Reading!**


End file.
